


A Torment To Himself

by Aedemiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/M, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-02 01:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17878190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aedemiel/pseuds/Aedemiel
Summary: From the kink meme:REQUEST: Dean/Cas, flirting, jealous DeanWhen the three of them go out for a drink, Dean doesn’t encourage a waitress to flirt with Cas. No one is there he needs to pretend for. And a waitress does flirt and Dean’s mood gets darker and darker until Sam tells him maybe he should put up or shut up.Dean grabs Cas, takes him to the motel next door, and makes it clear who the angel belongs to.Bonus for Sam being a friend of the waitress and getting her to flirt with Cas on purpose to jolt Dean into action.





	A Torment To Himself

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from a saying by William Penn - The jealous are troublesome to others but a torment to themselves.

“OK,” Dean said, dropping heavily into a seat with a sigh. “What have we got?”

“Not much,” Sam replied. “None of the three victims were dating, the last person to see them didn’t think anything was wrong and the first vic, Mary Tylsdale, her roommate said Mary was going out of town for the weekend, which is why she didn’t report her missing until three days later.”

“That’s it?” Dean said, making a face. 

“I might have something,” Cas said diffidently. Sam and Dean’s heads turned to look at the angel. “A connection between the victims.”

“OK,” Sam said encouragingly. “That’s a start at least.”

Cas nodded, a slight smile flickering over his mouth at the praise. “So, according to the homeless woman who sleeps near St Andrew’s church, all three victims were regular attendees at the services there.”

“Huh,” Dean said, looking thoughtful. “Not bad, Cas.” The angel beamed at him. “So, let’s go talk to the priest.”

“Vicar,” Cas corrected. “St Andrew’s is a Methodist church.”

“Whatever,” Dean dismissed with a wave of his hand. A perky waitress appeared as if by magic, her blonde curls bouncing. She had a snub nose, and a sprinkling of freckles on her cheeks and nose.

“Hi,” she said. “Y’all want a drink?”

“I'll have a beer please, sweetheart,” Dean said, giving her one of his patented flirty grins. She ignored him and turned her attention to Sam.

“Just a diet Coke for me,” Sam said. Dean rolled his eyes at his brother and then noticed that the waitress was staring at Cas, who was looking back at her blankly. Dean nudged the angel in the rib-cage.

“Water is fine,” Cas stuttered.

“Come on, Cas,” Dean said plaintively. “Live a little won’t ya?”

“Dean,” Cas said, and then hesitated, casting a glance at the waitress who was waiting patiently. She smiled at him and then winked.

“I bet I can guess just the right thing for you,” she declared.

Cas frowned at her. “Really?”

“Yep. Trust me, sugar.” She trailed a hand down Cas’s arm. “I’ll see you’re taken care of.”

With that she turned and sauntered off to the bar. Cas watched her go and Sam let out a bark of laughter.

“I think you’ve scored,” he remarked, his eyes sparkling with amusement.

“Don’t read too much into it,” Dean warned. “She’s just after a good tip. And she’ll probably give you the most expensive drink on the menu.”

Sam gave his brother a quelling look. But before he could say anything else, she was back.

“One beer,” she said as she set Dean’s drink in front of him. “Soda.” A tall glass filled with diet Coke and ice was placed in front of Sam. “And for my blue-eyed boy here, a French 75.”

“What is it?” Cas asked, peering at the fizzing yellow drink.

“Champagne, lemon, gin and a little sugar syrup for sweetness,” she said breathily, one hand idly tangling in her hair.

Cas blinked rapidly at her. “Sounds… good?”

“You bet!” she exclaimed. “Go on, try it.”

The angel sipped the drink tentatively and let out an involuntary moan. “Oh,” he said, his cheeks reddening. “Wow.”

“Didn’t I tell you I’d take care of you?” she said, leaning over to give him a good look at her cleavage. “I’m Loretta. You need anything else, just hollar.”

She patted Cas’s hand and then sashayed away, Cas watching her leave once more.

“Don’t stare,” Dean grumbled.

Sam gaped at him. “Are you serious?”

“Damn right, I’m serious. It’s rude,” Dean snarled. “Now, forget about the damn waitress and tell me what we’re doing next.”

“We already decided we’re going to talk to the vicar of St Andrews,” Sam pointed out. “It’s kinda late to be just dropping in, but we can swing by on the way back to the motel if you want.”

“Right,” Dean said, standing up. “Let’s go.”

“Dean, you’ve barely touched your beer,” Cas observed. “And I have most of my drink left too.”

“Time’s wastin’,” Dean declared.

“What’s gotten into you?” Sam demanded. “Five minutes ago, you were all about getting a beer. Now it’s here, and you want to leave?”

“I just want to get this case wrapped up, that’s all,” Dean said defensively.

“Right,” Sam snarked. “Nothing to do with the pretty waitress flirting with Cas.”

The angel started suddenly when he heard his name. He looked warily from Dean to Sam. 

“What the Hell?” Dean growled. “I don’t care about some bimbo waitress.”

“Don’t give me that,” Sam said defiantly. “I’m sick of it. You want Cas? Then do something about it. It’s put up or shut-up time.”

“Hey,” Loretta said from behind him. “You aren’t going already? I was hoping to get another word with tall, dark and brooding over there.”

“That’s it,” Dean said, making a slashing motion with his hand. “Enough, lady. Leave Cas alone.”

Her mouth made an O of astonishment. “I beg your pardon?”

“You heard,” Dean snapped. “Hands off.” He grabbed Cas’s arm and dragged him out of the bar, leaving Sam behind.

Once back at the car he shoved Cas hard against the passenger side door and pinned him there, breathing hard. Cas stared at him, his eyes wide and his lips slightly parted in surprise.

“Dean, I--”   
  
Dean didn’t bother giving the angel time to speak, angling his head and claiming Cas’s mouth without so much as a word. Cas almost melted under the onslaught, his arms coming up to encircle Dean’s neck. The hunter shifted his grip to Cas’s lapels and pulled him away from the car, somehow manipulating the keys without his mouth leaving Cas’s and opening the door. Finally he lifted his head.

“Get in.”

Cas nodded mutely and obediently climbed into the car. Dean jumped into the driver’s seat, started the engine and roared out of the parking lot, slamming his door shut as he went. Cas looked down at his hands, too bewildered and exhilarated to understand what was happening but too happy to care about why events had taken the turn they had. They made it back to the motel in double quick time, Dean hauling him out of the car and into their room without saying anything. He paused only to place a sock on the door handle, which puzzled Cas but the look in Dean’s eyes told him now was not the time to question him.

Dean kicked the door closed and advanced on Cas, his gaze fixed on the angel’s mouth. He hooked one foot behind Cas’s leg and the angel gasped as he lost his balance and fell backward onto the bed, the springs squealing in protest.

“Dean!” he cried out.

Dean didn’t respond, other than to cover Cas’s mouth with his own once more. His hands tugged at the angel’s shirt and then slid over heated skin. Cas’s head was whirling, all these sensations were coming at him at once and he wasn’t sure what was happening, not really. Except that was a lie, he knew perfectly well what was happening, he’d just never expected it to happen to him. Not with Dean. 

This might be his only chance, he thought ruefully. Best to make the most of it. He reached out to push Dean’s unbuttoned shirt off his shoulders and tried not to laugh when Dean made a sound of annoyance before sitting back and pulling both shirt and the t-shirt underneath over his head in one smooth movement. 

Cas lay before him, his blue eyes shining at him and his shirt half-unbuttoned and pushed up to reveal a taut stomach and a trail of dark hair that disappeared enticingly into his waistband. He couldn’t wait any longer. He pulled off his clothes, barely registering where they fell before methodically stripping the angel, smacking away Cas’s attempts to help. It had taken too long, but here they were. Naked. 

He took a moment to drink in the sight before straddling Cas’s hips and crushing their lips together. 

“Mine,” he muttered in the angel’s ear. 

“Yes,” Cas agreed huskily. “Yours.”

 

* * *

 

Loretta clinked her beer bottle against Sam’s, laughing. “I gotta say, Sam, your brother has got to be the most oblivious guy I ever met. But why go to all this trouble?”

“Are you kidding me?” Sam said. “Do you know how long I’ve had to put up with those two constantly staring at each other and never doing a damn thing about it?”

Loretta laughed at him. “Well, I’ll be honest, I didn’t think it was going to work. Doesn’t Cas ever flirt with anyone?”

“Nope. Only with Dean, and even then it’s not exactly regular flirting. He’s uh, had a sheltered life.”

“Well, I was glad to help. It was fun. It’s good to see you again, Sam. We Stanford dropouts have got to stick together.”


End file.
